


The Problem with Tights

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [23]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Quickies, Tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon thinks Hope looks hot in tights, sure, but they sometimes get in the way of them having sex which frustrates him to no end.So one day, during an afternoon quickie, he asks her exactly why she wears them all the time.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Problem with Tights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legacy4Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy4Hope/gifts).



He sighed as his back hit his duvet as they made out furiously.

He ran his hands up her legs as they kissed, hungry and needy.

 _Ugh. Tights again?_

This almost always derailed their making love, not to mention it made it extremely difficult to have a nice old fashioned quickie in a dark corner.

Not that he minded her legs in tights....just that they made things more unnecessarily difficult when it came to sex.

“Hope?” He whispered as her hands ran gently down his chest after they broke the kiss for air.

“Why do you almost always wear tights? I mean, don’t get me wrong, you look damn sexy in them. But you can’t deny they sometimes make it harder to...y’know.” He asked.

“Because...well, Landon. Since I was ten, they’ve been always been part of my signature look.” She replied

“But why can’t it change?” He asked as he removed her shirt and sweater, it meeting his shirt in the pile of clothes on the floor.

“Because Landon! The first pair of tights I ever got was something my mom bought me. Every school year, she would give me a few new pairs at the start of it.” Hope replied

“Oh. And since your mom died...” he whispered.

“It’s one of the little ways I hold onto her.” She whispered back as his belt became unbuckled and she fiddled with his buttons.

“Now, are we going to talk or are we going to make love? Rafael will only be gone for so long, you know.”She seductively whispered into his ear as her hand ran down into his pants and started to grab his shaft.

“Make love. _Definitely_ make love.” He replied, in a half moan.

He bought her close to him, kissing her passionately as her hand started to touch his shaft.

He eagerly pulled down her tights and panties as they hit the floor as well. He bought her onto his lap, her back almost against his chest.  
Her hand was still moving up and down his shaft as his fingers gently tiptoed up her thighs and then into her heat. Exploring her folds a little, which caused her to let out a moan, he then dove two of them in her heat underneath her skirt.

Her hips almost involuntary bucked against his fingers as he moved them softly in and out of her.

“Landon!” She moaned and his fingers keep getting wetter as he went faster in his movements.

“Gods, you’re killing me.” she let out in a soft whine.

“Hmm...” he whispered as he gently pulled her away her hair and softly laid his lips on her back and shoulders before laying them on her neck.

“Landon...if you don’t stop, I think I’m going to cum...” she moaned as her hand drifted away from his shaft to steady herself.

“Why would that be a bad thing? For my naughty wolf to cum all over my fingers?” He asked, breaking away from her neck.

He kept up the pace of his fingers.

“Because you haven’t cum yet...” she whispered.

“I will. Besides, even if I don’t, it brings me pleasure to give you pleasure.” He replied back

“Landon! Holy gods!” She whined as her head threw itself back and she let out an scream as her walls gently collapsed around his fingers.

He smirked as he withdrew them.

“I think we’re a little overdressed.” He whispered and he unclipped her bra and unzipped her skirt, throwing them to the floor.

Leaving her naked and wanting, Landon moved her down onto his bed as he removed his jeans and boxers, ending up on the floor with their other discarded clothes.

“Hmm?” He said as he softly drew her close to him, opening his legs as he penetrated her as her closed legs went through the space between his legs.

Sure, he wasn’t going too deep but from the sounds she made, she didn’t seem to mind.

Only the first inch or so of his member was inside her, but the rest of his member was covered by her thighs as their hips rocked together.

“Oh, oh...” she said as some of her fingers weaved around his curls as they rocked together.

“When you first told me about this position, I was skeptic. But god, Hope...” he moaned.

Moving their hips together, they both moaned.

“Gods....” she whispered

“Agreed.” He whispered back.

“I’m think I’m....” she moaned out as he felt her shutter against him and the small portion of her walls he was inside founder.

“Fuck.” He moaned, as precum escaped the tip of his member as she rode out the wave of her climax.

Resisting the urge to go fully inside her, he let himself cum as her name fell from his lips as his cum filled her heat. Rolling off her, they both took a moment to catch their breath.

Soon, they slipped under his covers, him holding her tight.

“Hey, my phoenix?” she asked

“Yeah?” He replied as her fingers made circular shapes on his chest.

“How do you feel about stockings instead?” She whispered.

“That seems like a fair compromise.” He whispered back.

Still looked very much like tights but left a _very_ _crucial_ area open.


End file.
